The present invention relates to a polarizing plate protective film, a polarizing plate, and a display device.
Liquid crystal display devices are getting more widely used year after year as image display devices consuming less electricity and requiring less space. As not only markets of television sets and the like requiring high-quality images but also markets of so-called mobile uses such as cellular phones and tablet personal computers are enlarged, needs for thickness reduction are further increasing.
Polarizing plates are formed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell, which is the basic configuration of a liquid crystal display device. A polarizing plate plays a role in passing only light on a plane of polarization in a given direction and the performance of a liquid crystal display device depends largely on the performance of the polarizing plate. A polarizing plate generally has a structure that includes a polarizer formed of a polyvinyl alcohol film in which iodine and a dye are adsorbed and aligned, and transparent protective films (polarizing plate protective films) applied to both front and back sides of the polarizer (e.g., JP 2008-107499 A).